


Sleepless Night

by yiltgir



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Twice (Oneshot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiltgir/pseuds/yiltgir
Summary: Momo can't sleep, Sana helps her out.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot.

"Momo?"  
I turned around to see who called my name. There was Sana, standing in the doorway with an oversized hoodie on and some slippers. "It's really late, what are you doing up?" 

"I couldn't sleep, so I figured i'd come out and watch a movie or something." She shook her head. "You know we all have busy schedules, Momoring. You need the sleep." I rolled my eyes a little. "I would sleep if I could." 

She walked over and sat next to me. "Then I'm staying up too." I just nodded distractedly. I pick a movie to watch, and it was only a few minutes before I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked over to see Sana fast asleep.

I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. I turned off the tv and shifted to pick her up. I carried her to her room and laid her on the  
bed andI was about to leave when I felt a tug on the sleeve of my hoodie. 

"Stay." I looked at her tiredly. "Sana I don't want to keep you up." She shook her head. "You won't. Just cuddle." I gave in.

I crawled into the bed and she wrapped her arms around me. "Goodnight Momo." I got comfortable. "Goodnight Sana." 

I laid there, waiting for sleep to come. 'This is hopeless. I'm gonna be so tired tomorrow. Jihyo's gonna kill me.' I kept my eyes closed and tried to sleep. There were too many thoughts in my head, some of which were about the girl wrapped around me. 

I was laying, wide awake, when I felt Sana's hand slide down to my thigh. "What are you doing-" I was cut off by Sana shushing me. "I'm gonna help you get to sleep, if that's okay. Let me take care of you?" 

My face heated up and I felt hot when she said that. 'Take care of me? Why is that so hot?' I nodded, not trusting my voice. She rubbed my thigh, slipping her hand further up each time. "Relax, baby. Can you do that for me?" I nodded again and relaxed some.

"Good girl." I felt my panties flood at the praise. She slipped her hands under the waistband of my sleep shorts, rubbing me over my panties. "S-sana-" 

"Shhhh baby. Be quiet, the other members are just across the hall." I bit my lip to keep quiet as she slipped her fingers under my panties. "Oh you're so wet for me, Momoring." I felt my face heat up even more and whined quietly out of embarrassment. 

"I think it's so sexy that you get so turned on because of me." I felt an odd swell of pride in my chest when she said that. She slipped two fingers into my dripping heat, thrusting slowly and shallowly. "A-ah~" Sana kissed my neck. 

"M- ah Sana-" Sana slowed even more. "What was that?" I whined. "Nothing, please keep going!" Sana didn't move. "What were you about to call me, baby?" I hid my face in embarrassment. "It's weird," I mumbled into my hands. 

"I don't think so, tell me what you were gonna call me, Momo." Her sudden stern tone caught me off guard, and I was scared for a second. "I...I was gonna call you mommy-" She's cut off with Sana's fingers curling up into her. "Good girl." 

I felt another rush of wetness. "Do you like being mommy's good girl?" I nodded. "Words, baby." 

"Y-yes mommy. I love be- ah! Being your good g-girl-" She started moving faster. "Is mommy's good little girl gonna cum?" I nodded and grabbed her free hand to feel closer to her. "I'm so close m-mommy. I'm gonna come!" 

"Let go baby, come for mommy." I moaned quietly and my body stiffened, legs shaking. "Sana~" She kissed the back of my neck to calm me down. "You were so good for me baby. Are you tired enough to sleep now?" 

I nodded sleepily and drifted off in Sana's arms.  
———————————  
We were all in the practice room the next day.  
"Hey momo." I turned to look over at Nayeon. "How was your night last night?" My face heated up but I played it off. "What are you talking about?" She smiled mischievously. 

"How good were you being for m-" Sana's hand clasped over Nayeon's mouth before she could finish the question. "Okay, I think that's enough." Nayeon just pried her hand off and laughed at us. I was slightly mortified. 

"I couldn't sleep..." I mumbled quietly.

——


End file.
